


#7 Good Luck

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felix Month 2019 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is mentioned, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: Remember I wrote these like months agoFelix's good luck charm
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felix Month 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409209
Kudos: 63





	#7 Good Luck

**# 7 Good Luck**

Felix never really believed in bad or good luck. He thought it was all speculation and superstition. That it was ridiculous when people believed in all that mambo jumbo.

But then came Paris’s heroes; Ladybug and Chat Noir. They literally represented Good Luck and Bad luck. They were yin and yang. Or so he thought just like everyone else but Nyx told him, more liked warned him.

“No, they aren’t actually because yin and yang work together and have each other’s backs. They are also usually soulmates but it all depends on what type of soulmates. These two, from what I have noticed are only supposed to be platonic soulmates, unfortunately, Chat Noir doesn’t see that and that will bring about something that has been slowly building up”

Felix didn’t know what she meant at that time, he just thought she was just saying things again. But then came the day Chat Noir didn’t show up and left Ladybug to fight by herself. The continued until finally he showed up again but decided to fight by his own accord and forced Ladybug to guess and do what could be done to defeat the Akuma. After that Ladybug announced that Chat Noir has been retired and that soon she’ll have a new partner but won’t know who it is.

Then Felix received the cat miraculous and met Ladybug. He became what represented Bad luck. At this time his friends and he started going to the school Collège Françoise Dupont. He believes Nyx did something to rig it that way but he didn’t have any proof and he’s also not complaining. Although they were in different classes and he got stuck with the Agreste kid, Adrien, the definition of a doormat.

Since it was a new school year there were also new seating arrangments and since he was new he got stuck in the back with this girl in pigtails. It would seem she was isolated from those she calls friends. Being in the back allowed them to talk in secret so he introduced himself and herself. 

Felix then introduced her to his group of friends and they welcomed her with open arms. It would also seem that word got to them about Lila’s cause once that gate was cracked. Marinette started saying everything she knew about Lila and why she was isolated from those she once called friends to her old crush on Adrien ad the reason she stopped liking him.

After that Felix and the others started hanging out with Marinette more. Slowly as time past Felix started believing that Marinette was his good luck charm. He was happier around her, calmer around her, and more loved around her.

Felix really didn’t believe in good luck or bad luck. At least not until his life changed with both Ladybug, his partner in crime, and Marinette, his good luck charm.


End file.
